Tifa's Challage
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Samus and Tifa are close friend's, but Tifa has been desiring Samus's figure more and more every day. She then goes crazy and goes for her body.


_**So, I made a deal with a friend and part of that deal was I'd make a SamusxTifa lemon with Tifa envying Samus's superior figure for him. I loved the idea and think I could make something good at of it.**_

 _ **I own neither Metroid or Final Fantasy.**_

Samus and Tifa had been friends for awhile now. They'd train, fight enemies, and hang out with other chicks in gaming.

But despite all the good times they had together, Tifa always envied Samus's figure. Tifa herself had a good figure, but Samus's was better than her in everyway. Giant breasts that started at her collarbone, almost 3 foot long bust, and well shaped. Not only that, she always showed off enough cleavage to make even a gay guy fall head over heels for her. Those long sexy legs and smooth curves. Her very well tanned skin. And no matter what kind of lower body clothing Samus wore, it always look great on her most perfect ass.

Samus's bust and hips were two-three inches bigger then Tifa's.

Being the sweet girl she was, Tifa did her best to avoid conflict and not break their friendship.

The two women decided to go to the gym. Once they got there, Samus removed her jacket leaving her in a white tank top and sweatpants, which made her breasts and ass look larger. Tifa did her best not to eye Samus's figure as she walked over to the weights.

As she lifted weights that weighed a few tons, she noticed Samus decided to run on the treadmill. Tifa watched as her boobs and rear end bounce with every step she took.

The chocolate haired woman shook her head and returned to reality.

' _I have to focus on something else.'_ She thought.

Tifa then remember she brought her iphone. The FF woman placed the weights down, reached for her purse, and drew her ipad. She put her earbuds on and played "Friday I'm In Love."

The younger women of the two made her way to tp the punching bag. As she punched it, Samus walked by and started doing stretches. Tifa did the best she could not to stare and turned her back to the bounty hunter.

She continued to punch the bag and listen to music. But just before she thought things couldn't get any worse, fantasies of the chozo fused woman flew through her head.

"Hey Tifa!" Samus called. "I'm heading to the showers."

"Right behind you." She replied.

Both women entered the showers and undressed. Tifa again tried not to stare at Samus's figure as her face turned red as Fira. She quickly jumped into the shower, covered herself with the curtains, and turned the water on.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Tifa said doing her best not to freak out.

"Alright." Samus replied while stepping in the shower.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Samus and Tifa walked over to Tifa's apartment to spend more time together.

They sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Tifa was so close to touching that amazing body Samus had. She wanted to keep the friendship, but also desired that figure.

She couldn't take it anymore! After using the remote to switch off the tv, brunette tackled Samus, pinned her on the couch, and rubbed her smaller breasts against her's.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Tifa roared!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Samus demanded.

"You and your amazing figure always showing off thinking just because you have big tits means you're better than everyone else." Tifa moaned. "IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!"

"Oh, I see." Samus chuckled.

"You see what, bitch?!" Tifa asked.

"You wanna test who can take punishment more." Samus answered.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked again.

"I mean, you wanna see who can last being dominated longer without cuming." The blonde said.

"Huh, I like the way you think." Tifa compltmented.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Samus suggested.

"Love, too." She added as the two women walked to the bedroom

 _ **LEMON STARTS HERE!**_

After locking the door, Tifa pushed Samus onto the bed and pinned her down.

"You cannot believe how long I've been wanting to abuse this body of your's!" Tifa said losing sanity.

"Well, here's your chance." Samus mocked.

"Oh, I'm gonna have the time of my life!" Tifa replied.

Tifa pressed her lips on Samus's. Samus hugged and kissed back. Both women used their tongues to explore each other's mouths.

After that, Tifa reached for Samus's shirt and started to pulled it off revealing her perked breasts hidden behind a silk white bra. The Guardian of The Lifestream then yanked her bra off making Samus's perfect breasts bounce from being freed.

"My, my, my" Tifa purred. "Some nice tits you have here."

Tifa then grasped Samus's breasts. Samus let out a moan as Tifa started founding her boobs. She then leaned forward and stroked Nintendo's woman's nipple with her tongue.

"Oh, yeah." Samus moaned in pleasure.

Tifa then bite down and harshly fondled the other boob.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Tifa mocked.

"You think a little nibble's gonna hurt me?" Samus laughed back.

"Oh, don't worry. We're just getting to the good part." Tifa evilly chuckled.

She then crawled down the blonde's body and removed all of Samus's body lower clothing. Once done striping her nude, Tifa took a good long glimpse of her naked figure.

"You're my bitch, now!" Tifa addressed.

"Don't get cocky!" Samus replied.

The boxer leaded forward and licked her womanhood. Moans escaped Samus's mouth making Tifa enjoy her work even more. She then started eating her pussy.

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah!" Samus yelled.

"Had enough?!" Brunette teased.

"Actually, I think it's my turn to play with you?" She asked.

The blonde then flipped herself on top of Tifa and forced her lips on her's. Samus's tongue took over her mouth.

After locking lips, Samus removed Tifa of all her clothing in a quick motion leaving both women butt naked. Blonde then rested her body on top of brunette's. Their lips meet again.

"I clearly have the advantage here." Ridley's enemy said.

"How so?" Tifa asked.

"My boobs are too big for you." She smirked back.

Samus then rubbed her larger breasts against Tifa's. She saw Tifa trying to keep a tough expression on.

"It's my turn, you little whore!" Samus stated aggressively.

She crawled down until she was eye level with Tifa's breasts. Samus then circled Tifa's nipple with her tongue. Cries of pleasure came from Tifa as Samus grasped her other boob. Samus then lacked onto her nipple making Tifa's moans grow louder and louder.

Once finished, Samus maneuvered she was down to Tifa's pussy. She went straight to eating her giving Tifa no time to prepare herself.

"Oh yes! Please don't stop!" The younger women begged.

Samus did as she was told enjoying every moment of this.

After a few minutes, Tifa pushed Samus away. Both women then placed their womanhood's together and started to scissor.

"Is that the best you got?" Samus continued to mock.

"Don't try me!" Tifa snapped back.

They then picked up speeds and power. Their moans grew louder as they gave one another competitive faces.

"Admit it! You're too pussy to beat me!" Samus taunted.

"Give it up, grandma!" Tifa came back.

"Oh, now you've asked for it!"

Samus went full power as Tifa 'brook limits' and fought back. Both women did the best they could not to cum, but they'd been holding it in for almost an hour already. They couldn't take it anymore.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Both screamed at the top of their lungs as they came.

 _ **LEMON ENDS**_

After cleaning up, Samus and Tifa rested naked on the bed together. Samus laying on top of Tifa.

"10:00 already?" Samus asked. "Time sure does fly."

"Aren't you gonna head back home?" She responded.

"Nah, I'll sleep here for today." She yawned. "I live alone anyway from the Chozo so no one will worry."

"All right." Tifa said.

"If you rape me in my sleep, I'll kidnap you and make you my sex slave." Samus threatened.

"Oh, don't worry. I fight full on when my opponents ready." Tifa chuckled.

"Alright. 'Night slut" Samus winked.

"You too cunt" Tifa replied.

The two of them then fell asleep.


End file.
